brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Brothers Conflict:Doubt
Extra Story of Novel BRCN DOUBT is an official doujinshi made by the creators of Brothers Conflict. This book contains things you’d never see in the main story, including trailing over the “dangerous” line and genderbending. It was only sold at Dengeki’s 20th Anniversary Festival and Dengekiya, which makes it hard to obtain outside of auction sites. BRCN DOUBT contains three chapters. One is for Ema, one for Azusa and one for Fuuto. Story 'DOUBT ≠ YOU' '[ Go to nirvana! ]' Yusuke thinks Chii-bou is dangerous. Really dangerous. Too dangerous. Who is this “Chii-bou” person anyway? Recently, their mother, Asahina Miwa, remarried with Hinata Rintarou, a famous adventurer. It turns out that Rintarou has a son, which means Yusuke now has 14 brothers instead of 13. Yusuke thinks it’s better than having an older or younger sister, but the problem is that Rintarou’s son is his classmate at school… and this person is Chii-bou. Despite the shock, Yusuke thinks Chii-bou is a good guy. He’s attentive, kind and good at doing household chores… but also dangerous. Not too long after Chii-bou moved in to live with them, the bath in his room is broken. Since they have another bathroom on the 5th floor, he’s going to use it until the one in his room is fixed. One day, the Asahina brothers are relaxing in the living room when Chii-bou walks out of the bathroom. He’s only wearing a bath towel, releasing the nice smell of shampoo as he sits on the sofa. When he lets out a sigh, the air in the living room instantly changes. Masaomi can’t take his eyes off Chii-bou, spilling the tea he’s about to drink. Subaru, who was watching a sports program, suddenly turns red and leaves. Wataru is excited to see how sexy his “onii-chan” is, while Ukyou scolds him for being so defenseless. The situation has happened several times, and before long Yusuke finds himself stealing glances at Chii-bou. That’s why he thinks Chii-bou is dangerous. (。-∀-)ﾆﾋｯ♪ During summer vacation, Yusuke has to work part-time in Kaname’s temple. He thinks the place is really shady. The visitors are mostly women, and the monks listen to them while holding their hands or hugging their shoulders. They also receive meals, which come with alcoholic drinks most of the time. Yusuke isn’t sure if it’s really okay for him to work at a place like this, but he needs money no matter what. The reason isn’t because he wants to buy something, but because he did a terrible thing. Since his exam results were bad, Yusuke had to take extra lessons for the first week of summer vacation. He was already half dead on the last day, and he came home feeling really hungry. When he met Chii-bou in the kitchen, the first thing that caught Yusuke’s attention is his appearance. He was roughly dressed in T-shirt and jeans. When the sunlight from the window hit his nape, it showed how pale his skin is. Each of his movements showed the collarbone under his T-shirt. Again, Yusuke thinks Chii-bou is dangerous. Chii-bou then offered to cook something for Yusuke. Feeling uneasy, Yusuke threw his bag onto the table and was about to head to the living room… but then he heard a cracking sound. When he turned around, Yusuke noticed that Chii-bou has turned pale. It appears that Chii-bou took off his watch before cooking, and he left it on the table. Unaware of this, Yusuke threw his bag—which was full of textbooks, materials and even dictionaries—onto the table and crushed the watch. Yusuke felt really guilty because the watch was from Rintarou, and the guilt got even worse when Chii-bou refused his offer to compensate. Chii-bou knew he didn’t do it on purpose, but Yusuke is still determined to pay for the broken watch. …and so Yusuke ran to his brothers for advice. Ukyou scolded him since people can’t possibly earn a big sum of money in just a short while. Masaomi knew a medicine company that needs help, but he wouldn’t recommend the job. Hikaru only knew of dangerous jobs, while Tsubaki asked him to be a slave and vow eternal loyalty to Azusa and him. However, Kaname then asked him to work in their temple. Yusuke didn’t know what kind of work he needs to do, but he ended up accepting it since the payment is quite good. Back in the present, Isshin—one of the top monks in the temple—took off his stole and asked Yusuke to wash it. Different scents of perfume are coming from it, and it smells terrible. Isshin doesn’t mind listening to their visitors, but he doesn’t like getting touched. Some of their visitors seem to think of the temple as a shady place, and he usually holds back due to the temple’s policy… but the visitor he’s dealing with went too far earlier. Before leaving to take a shower, Isshin also asked Yusuke to clean up the room for the next visitors. Since they also need a sofa, Yusuke is exhausted by the time he’s done cleaning. Sasakura, who’s also working part-time, comes not too long after that, and he helps storing the tools since he got this job through Yusuke. Here, Sasakura suddenly asks if Chii-bou is also working part-time here. Earlier he saw Chii-bou entering Ryuusei’s room upstairs, and Yusuke instantly panics since the rooms on the 2nd floor are private rooms. He quickly threw the tools away and rushes upstairs, leaving Sasakura behind. When Yusuke knocks the door, Ryuusei answers that he’s a bit busy at the moment—which only fuels the poor thing’s suspicion even further LOL. Yusuke is shocked when Ryuusei walks out only wearing a towel, but apparently he was busy taking a shower. (((壊ﾟ∀ﾟ)))ｧﾋｬﾋｬﾋｬﾋｬﾋｬﾋｬ Yusuke then asks about Chii-bou, and nearly breaks down when Ryuusei apologizes for the “shocking” news… until Ryuusei mentions that Kaname asked him to keep this a secret. It turns out that Ryuusei saw Chii-bou in Kaname’s family photo before. Since Chii-bou is so charming, Ryuusei was wondering if Chii-bou wants to work in their temple… and he agreed to try working for a day. He needs guidance even though it’s only a trial period, so earlier Ryuusei explained the job while helping him to get dressed. Right now, he should be serving their visitors with Isshin. Yusuke is relieved for a moment, but he gets horrified upon recalling how Isshin got harrassed by a visitor earlier. He can’t stand the thought of Chii-bou getting surrounded by flirty ladies, so he rushes downstairs to spy on the reception hall. Dressed in a monk’s attire, Chii-bou looks dangerous in a different way. He seems nervous, but the visitors find him cute and openly flirt with him. Isshin tries to stop them, but they point out that he’s probably the one who’s madly in love with Chii-bou. After Chii-bou came, Isshin suddenly became much more silent… and he blushes as he tries to deny this. Σ(ﾟーﾟ；) The ladies get really excited over this, and they soon ask Isshin to kiss Chii-bou in front of them. It doesn’t help that Chii-bou doesn’t seem to mind if Isshin wants to do it LOL. As Isshin moves closer and wraps his arm around Chii-bou’s waist, Yusuke notices that Isshin has the same expression as his brothers at home. The expression of hungry predators when they’re eyeing their prey. Just before Isshin confesses his feelings for Chii-bou, Yusuke bursts through the door and yells at them to stop. Yusuke’s mind went completely blank after that. When he regains his senses, he finds the ladies staring at him in shock. Chii-bou is looking at him with a surprised yet relieved expression, while on the floor… Isshin lays unconscious with a huge bruise on his cheek. ｡ﾟ(ﾟﾉ∀`ﾟ)ﾟ｡ｱﾋｬﾋｬ On August 31, Yusuke meets up with Chii-bou at night in Omotesando. Yusuke then gives him a box, and Chii-bou is surprised to see a watch inside—the same as the one from Rintarou. Chii-bou feels bad since Yusuke got fired after punching Isshin, but he got lucky and managed to get another part-time job from Hikaru. While the job isn’t that dangerous, Yusuke doesn’t tell Chii-bou about this and wants to forget it as quickly as possible. (｡･ｗ･｡ ) ﾌﾟﾌﾟｯ Chii-bou then asks Yusuke to put it on for him, and Yusuke obeys since he just can’t refuse Chii-bou’s wishes. After thanking him, Chii-bou suddenly hugs Yusuke and tells him that he was confused back at the temple. The ladies were provoking them, and Isshin was so scary… so he was happy when Yusuke came to save him. Yusuke’s mind goes blank. All he can think about is that he’s in a dangerous situation. Then suddenly, he sees something as his consciousness wavers. It’s a gate. When it slowly swings open, a mysterious world is sparkling before his eyes. Even though he’s scared, he also has a very strong desire to go into that world. What should he do…!? 'DOUBT ≠ Azusa' '[ Hug me tight ]' One day, Azusa wakes up to a very nice morning. He has recording for a new program today, so he gets up and walks to the washroom. However, he suddenly trips and falls over—hitting his chest on the floor. It actually hurts quite a lot, and he stands up to see that he tripped because of his own pajama legs. For some reason, his pajamas have grown bigger… but after taking a closer look, seems like it’s his feet which have grown smaller. Since receiving injury on the chest might affect his voice, Azusa then unbuttons his pajama top just to check… and that’s when he realizes that he has boobs. Σ(ﾟーﾟ；) It really surprises him for a moment, but then he thinks Tsubaki must have pulled a prank on him. They have spare keys to each other’s rooms, and Tsubaki must’ve put the fake boobs on him last night. Since he can’t remove them on his own, Azusa decides to ask Tsubaki to take them off. Unfortunately, Tsubaki doesn’t pick up his phone. Azusa obviously can’t go out in this appearance, so he decides to prepare for work before calling again. When Tsubaki comes to Azusa’s room, the latter still in his pajamas. Tsubaki apologizes for not noticing the call, and he hugs Azusa since the call makes him happy. Noticing the strange sensation on the chest area, Tsubaki then asks if Azusa put something under his clothes. Tsubaki also notices that Azusa’s voice has completely turned into a girl’s voice, though he thinks it’s a part of voice acting. Azusa explains that he thought it was a prank at first, but he learned everything when he went to the toilet earlier. In order to make it easier for Tsubaki to understand, Azusa then opens his pajama top and reveals his chest. It took one full minute until Tsubaki comes to the realization that his twin has turned into a girl. Tsubaki doesn’t say anything after that, and Azusa feels relieved since he doesn’t get rejected. As he puts his arms around Tsubaki, Azusa says his acceptance is already enough for him. Besides, he loves younger sister characters right? It should be perfect for them, but Tsubaki suddenly pushes him away—saying this is impossible. He can’t accept Azusa as a girl, and he can’t get excited over him even as a younger sister. Tsubaki walks out after apologizing, leaving Azusa in shock. Azusa only returns to his senses when he receives a call from his manager. It’s almost time for work, but he can’t possibly go out in this condition. He’s about to call back and make an excuse, but he drops the idea upon remembering that his voice has changed too. What should he do…? He won’t be able to work anymore, and at this rate he’d only lose his job. Knowing that he has to do something, Azusa decides to figure out what’s going on. As he takes his phone to call Masaomi, droplets of water falls onto his phone screen. When he notices that it’s his own tears, Azusa realizes that he was terribly shocked over Tsubaki’s rejection. He believed that Tsubaki would understand, but his expectations were betrayed. Tsubaki loves younger sister characters a lot, and yet he seemed disgusted to see Azusa. For Azusa, Tsubaki’s rejection is much more painful than the gender change itself… and he doesn’t know what to do. Later on, Natsume comes to deliver some things for Azusa—who has completely wrapped himself with a bed sheet. Azusa talks to him by writing on pieces of paper, asking if Natsume has bought all the things on the list he sent earlier. Since “women’s underwear” was included on the list, Natsume asks Azusa to at least explain the reason. It was embarrassing for him to buy them. Natsume is worried that Azusa might have caught a fatal illness, and Azusa realizes that he has made a mistake. He asked for Natsume’s help because he’s always willing to lend a hand, but of course Natsume would be worried to see this situation. Despite Azusa’s attempt to run away, Natsume then pulled the bed sheet away… and he can’t believe his eyes. After making sure that the girl in front of him is really Azusa, Natsume asks him what happened. It’s an obvious question, but Azusa snaps saying he doesn’t know either. He suddenly turned into a girl when he woke up this morning, and he had to skip work on top of being rejected by Tsubaki. In any case, Azusa wants Natsume to help repairing his relationship with Tsubaki. However, Natsume refuses and tells him to ask someone else. He’d listen to everything Azusa says no matter how absurd it might be, because they’re triplets after all… but he can’t see of the girl in front of him as Azusa. Then he apologizes and leaves. After that, Azusa cries himself to sleep. Tsubaki rejected him, and Natsume abandoned him. He can’t see any points in living anymore. As he opens the glass door to the balcony, he starts thinking of suicide. His room is only on the 4th floor, but they have stone pavement below. He might die if he falls head first. Just before he throws himself off the balcony, Azusa hears his phone ringing. He decides to ignore it and waits until it stops ringing, but then he hears Tsubaki’s voice leaving a message for him. Tsubaki apologizes for what he did this morning. He was shocked, but they can figure out what to do tomorrow morning. Azusa quickly returns into his room. The message ends before he could reach his phone, but it’s okay… because now he knows that Tsubaki isn’t rejecting him. It makes him realize that Tsubaki and him are really linked by a strong bond, and it won’t vanish even if they cut it. The next morning, Azusa goes to take a shower before going to Tsubaki’s room. Upon getting up from his bed, he realizes that his pajamas fit him perfectly. His chest is now flat again. He opens his pajama top to learn that he has turned back into a man. He has no idea why he turned into a girl for one day, but right now he doesn’t care about the reason. Azusa quickly gets dressed and rushes into Tsubaki’s room. When he presses the interphone, Tsubaki answers from inside and allows him to come in. His voice seems a little high, but Azusa ignores this and walks in. Azusa happily hugs Tsubaki after reporting that he has turned back into a man, and that’s when he feels a strange sensation around the chest area. Tsubaki then opens his pajama top to reveal that he has turned into a girl, just like Azusa yesterday. ヽ(*´ー`*)ﾉ He’s aware that he was being mean yesterday, so he couldn’t ask Azusa about what to do. Tsubaki thinks it’s only normal if Azusa abandons him after what he did, but then Azusa hugs Tsubaki saying he’d never abandon him… and Tsubaki kisses Azusa’s cheek as he thanks him. Just then, something moves under the sheet near their feet. The next thing they hear is Natsume’s voice, grumbling about why he turned into a girl as well. He can’t go to work in this condition, but Azusa only ignores him as a revenge for yesterday. Instead, Azusa tells Tsubaki that he feels really grateful. If Tsubaki didn’t call him last night, he probably wouldn’t be here today. As the twins hug each other, the radiant sunlight shines at them from outside—as if it’s granting them blessings. 'DOUBT ≠ Fuuto' '[ Blackout ]' Ema is in trouble. When she comes home from school, Wataru gives her a delicious-looking stew that he made himself. The problem is that he left the ingredients in the kitchen, and everything looks suspicious. Crooked tree roots. Pink flowers that look poisonous. Grasses in vivid purple color. She just can’t eat the stew, especially after hearing that Wataru learned the recipe from Hikaru. Wataru went to ask him about how to turn Ema into his lover, and Hikaru said he doesn’t know. However, he does know how to turn her into Wataru’s slave. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Since she doesn’t want to hurt Wataru’s feelings, Ema then asks him to let her eat alone. He’s clearly not satisfied, but he leaves the kitchen while pouting. Unfortunately, Fuuto finds the stew before Ema can throw it away… and she fails to stop him in time. He happens to be hungry right now, and he ends up eating all the stew in the cup. When Ema asks if he’s alright, Fuuto replies that there’s nothing wrong… but then he suddenly collapses while clutching his chest. After letting out a really loud scream, he completely loses his consciousness—like a puppet with its strings cut off. Fuuto regains his consciousness 30 minutes later, and Ema immediately rushes over to see him. When she asks how he’s feeling, he answers with: “Yes. I seem to be fine. Forgive me, onee-sama. I am honored that you care for someone like me. Please forgive me for making you worry, casting shadow on your beautiful face.” W-WHO. WHO ARE YOU!? Σ(ﾟーﾟ；) Since Ema is only staring at him in silence (due to shock LOL), Fuuto looks up to her and promises to give her a compensation. Then he takes her hand and kisses it. An hour later, Fuuto takes Ema to a super expensive hotel at Shinjuku West Gate area. He guides her into a famous tea lounge inside, asking her to take everything she likes. He said he has prepared a “few” cakes to make her happy, but she sees about 20 of them on the wagon beside their table. After helping Ema to sit down, Fuuto stands behind her seat—slightly to the left like a butler. He’s wearing a black tuxedo, and it attracts quite a lot of attention. That aside, Ema is still confused about Fuuto’s condition. He suddenly turned like this after regaining consciousness, so it’s probably caused by the suspicious stew. Speaking of which, didn’t Wataru say something when he gave her the stew…? Ema snaps out of her thoughts when Fuuto sadly asks if she doesn’t like the cakes. He’s about to choose something else for her, but she quickly stops him and picks three cakes from the selection. After placing them on a plate, Fuuto slices one of the cakes and holds out the fork towards Ema’s mouth—asking her to open her mouth. ﾟ+.(*ﾉωヾ*)ｬﾝ♪+ﾟ When she gives him a confused look, he scolds her and says such a disgraceful attitude would put her beauty to waste… so she has no choice but to let him feed her. Maybe it’s because Fuuto raised his voice a bit as he scolded Ema, but the people around them start whispering. They wonder if Ema is a lady who’s currently taking bridal training, and they notice that Fuuto resembles a certain idol LOL. The attention makes Ema feel uneasy, and she keeps glancing around until Fuuto tells her to eat with proper manners. She apologizes upon noticing chocolate cream on her cheek, but before she can wipe it off… he suddenly holds her chin and says it’s his job to do these things. Then he licks the cream off her face. ﾓｫ(*ﾉ∀｀*)ﾉｬﾀﾞｧｧﾝ☆ Fuuto’s “apology” doesn’t end there. After eating the cakes, he brings Ema into a room in the hotel and gives her a gown to change into. Once she’s done, he takes her to sit in an armchair in the middle of the room—placing her feet on a foot stool. When she asks what he’s doing, he asks her not to worry since he has confidence in making women feel good… and the next moment, he suddenly kisses the tip of her toe. Σ(ﾟーﾟ；) His lips slowly make their way up her legs, until he eventually asks if it feels good. Ema trembles when Fuuto kisses her knees, and he chuckles saying he feels honored. He tells her that he’s her slave, and her joy is his biggest pleasure. This finally reminds her of what Wataru said, and she remembers that the stew was supposed to turn her into Wataru’s slave. She feels both uneasy and comfortable, but how long is this going to last? This isn’t permanent, right…? Noticing that she’s not paying attention to him, Fuuto touches Ema’s ears with his fingers. He looks satisfied when she lets out a moan, and he tells her that he’s going to search for the spot that will make her feel good the most. ｲﾔﾝ☆(*´∀`)σ)))))*3ﾟ),･´.､ Later on, Ema wakes up upon hearing Fuuto’s voice. She realizes that they’re in a different room, and he explains that this is the suite room on the top floor of the hotel. He reserved it just for her. She can faintly recall him carrying her into an elevator, but she has no recollections of what happened in their previous room. Before Ema can figure out what’s going on, Fuuto tells her that he’s going to start. He climbs onto the bed and kneels on top of her. Then he takes off his gloves, tie, collar and tuxedo jacket—throwing all of them off the bed. He gently shakes his head when she tries to get up, and she finds herself sliding back down. As her body brushes against the bed sheet, Ema realizes that she’s wearing a different outfit. She’s now wrapped in semi-transparent lilac clothes, which Fuuto prepared just for her. After holding her arms in place, Fuuto tells Ema that a slave’s pleasure comes from their master’s happiness… and he exists only to grant her pleasure that will never disappear. After saying this, he leans in and runs his lips on her neck while gently biting it at the same time. From here, he’s going to give her the final service. Ema can’t escape when Fuuto draws closer to her. He whispers that she’s truly beautiful, but just before his lips touch hers… he suddenly screams, falls of the bed and lays unconscious on the floor. Ema panics and tries to wake him up, but he only regains consciousness 30 minutes later—just like when the stew first took effect. When he opens his eyes, he calls her “nee-san” like he usually does. He’s clearly confused and asks where they are right now, but she doesn’t know how to explain everything… and in the end she only tells him that it’s a long story. He nods saying he’ll listen to her later, but then he points at her “dress” and asks if she’s trying to tempt him. (｡-∀-)ﾆﾋ♪ Ema doesn’t know what Fuuto meant by “final service” earlier, but she’s relieved that he’s back to normal. Who knows what kind of trouble would occur if the situation from earlier continued. Since it’s already late, Ema tells Fuuto that they should go home now. However, he suddenly laughs and says it’s a good time. He reaches for the side table and presses the switches there, turning off all the lights in the room. He doesn’t remember how they ended up here, but he’s alone in a hotel room with his sister. Does she think he’d let this good situation go to waste? When he presses the last switch, the suite room is wrapped in total darkness. After the sound of rustling clothes, Ema hears Fuuto’s voice whispering: “I will entertain you a lot, nee-san.” Gallery Bcdoubt-3.jpg Bcdoubt-2.jpg Bcdoubt-1.jpg Bcdoubt-cover.jpg